Defying The Elements
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Finn promises himself that he will prove to Flame Princess that their love can work and that nature can be defied. FinnxFlame Princess, jealous Princess Bubblegum!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyyyy! Well I decided that this pairing needs some recognition on FanFiction because I looked them up and there are NONE ABOUT THEM! *LE GASP* Innexcuseable! So this is my first adventure time fic and I hope it doesn't suck too much ~ again read, review, and enjoy ;)**_

"You would defy nature for me?" Flame Princess asked in awe. I gulped and nodded. She hugged me and her arms scorched my back through my shirt. I yelped and jumped back, she looked down at her feet somberly while a few flame tears fell from her saddened eyes. "Bye Finn." She made a hasty retreat back to the fire kingdom; leaving only a trail of small flames in her wake. Once Jake and I made it home we took out the medical kit and applied burn cream to my back. I flinched when Jake rubbed too hard on the sensitive skin.

"Dude she burned you hard! But I can't say I didn't warn you."

"I know man. But weirdly, it doesn't bother me."

"Are you kidding me? She gave you _third degree burns _man! How are you ok with that?" Jake was dumbfounded. He just didn't understand.

"I know. And it's because it's who she is, and I accept that. And I know it's really weird, but knowing it was her and not some crazy evil junk it doesn't seem as bad."

"But she _is _evil!" Jake protested. I shook my head simply. I knew he thought FP was bad just because of what happened at her castle but I knew the truth. She was just an innocent kid like me, she's fragile and all she wanted was someone to love. Jake sighed in defeat. It had been a long day of dousing out fires and saving goblin people so he was too tired to argue. I followed him up the steps and slipped into my Eskimo bag, closing my eyes to go to sleep.

But I wasn't tired. Not in the least. And all I could think about was her; her flaming hair, her orange-ish cheeks that glow brightly, and her eyes that can show the simplest emotions or a thousand things at once. Growling in frustration, I slipped out of bed, Eskimo sack still around me, and caterpillar slunk up the steps to the roof where I snuggled deep within the bag to avoid being frozen by the icy wind blowing from the ice kingdom. I stared up at the stars and tried to sort out my brain. What FP had said earlier was still bugging me. _"We cannot be together. I am a fire elemental, you are a water elemental." _That didn't mean anything! Just because I'm some water elemental doesn't mean I can't be with her! But at the same time I knew she was right. I didn't want to end up hurting her like I had before. Images of Flame Princess in pain from my actions flashed through my mind and caused me to cringe. A few tears trickled down my burnt face. "FP was right." I said in defeat as more tears rolled down my face. If I kept crying all the time like this we could never be together.

This needed to stop now. I slunk back down the steps quickly and hopped back into bed, and then an idea slapped me in the face. It was perfect! I smiled to myself as it started to take shape in my head; tomorrow I would set my plan into action. And I would make Flame Princess understand how much I loved her and most of all, that nature could be defied.

. . .

"Well what do you want to know about the fire kingdom?" Marceline asked me as she floated in mid air; tuning her axe as she waited for my response.

"I want to know how you lasted in there." She sighed.

"I'm a vampire Finn, I can last through almost anything."

"Troll Farts!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Why the heck do you even wanna go to the fire kingdom?"

"Uh you know just to kick some evil butt!" I said quickly. "Cuz' you know….there isn't a lot of evil around here anymore." Marceline wasn't convinced in the least.

"The Ice King is still being a pedo. That counts as evil." She pointed out.

"Yah well I kick his tail all the time! I need something new." Then something clicked in Marcy's brain and she flew right up in my face, smirking devilishly.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Flame Princess, would it?" I stumbled backwards, I could feel my face glowing bright red.

"What pfft! Naw man I just wanna slice some fire evil, I don't like her at all!" Marceline's smirk grew wider.

"I never said anything about liking her." I ran straight out of the house and the cave as Marceline cackled evilly.

(POV CHANGE: Narrator)

Marceline floated around the land of Ooo lost in thought, black umbrella held above her head to protect her. She remembered seeing Flame Princess at her baby shower; Flame King had asked her to play her bass in honor of the newborn. Whenever someone came near her she would send fireballs at them. She had been a violent baby and Marceline was sure she'd turn out evil. But if Finn liked her how could she be evil? Finn absolutely hated everything evil. After awhile of floating around she saw that she was above the candy kingdom, that's when she got an evil idea.

Soaring down through the clouds she landed in front of the cookie dough door and knocked. A cheerful Princess Bubblegum answered moments later.

"Who is i—" She stopped midsentence and he smile morphed into a frown. "Hey Marceline,"

"Hello Bonnibel, I wanted to talk to you about something." The vampire queen slipped past PB before she could protest. She found her way into a sitting room and floated lazily a foot or two above a plush couch while the candy princess sat primly in a high backed pink chair.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Marceline contained her evil smirk as she replied.

"Finn,"

"Yes what about him?" She sounded as though she had more important things to do.

"It seems he's gotten a little crush on Flame Princess." A look of shock found its way onto Princess Bubblegum's face but she quickly swatted it off, but Marceline had already seen it. The pink princess remembered seeing Flame Princess once when she'd accompanied her father to The Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty. She was a quiet girl who seemed very curious; she had several times tried to touch the bouquets of flowers at the center of the table but her father swatted her hand away. At the time PB felt sorry for the girl; there were so many things that she could not experience since she was kept in the fire kingdom and away from the rest of Ooo.

Although PB kept herself as composed as possible a little jealousy was seeping through her mask. Marceline saw this and was positively gleeful.

"Yeah so?"

"Oh nothing, just thought you'd be interested. Well see ya around Bonnibel." She reveled in the other girl's growl of annoyance as she floated swiftly out of a window. Princess Bubblegum sat there for awhile feeling very confused. She never ever felt confused which made things even more confusing for her. There were so many emotions running through her that she didn't know what to think. She was grateful that Finn had forgotten about his crush on her, she felt lonely about that too. She felt curious as to what Finn saw in the younger girl; she wasn't overly intelligent, she wasn't absolutely gorgeous, she was just an ordinary average girl. But the strongest emotion she felt came crashing down on her like a tidal wave; jealousy.

_**Well there you have it ladies and gents. Hope I did the pairing justice and I hope that you guys like it so far ^_^ Have a magical day everyone!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back again ;) I know this is a little odd but I saw this trend going around on Twitter of an earthquake in Indonesia and they now have a tsunami warning and I'm really worried because I have a friend and his mother over there. I really hope they're safe right now and that they will continue to stay that way. So this chapter is dedicated to him and his mom **_

_**~Em-chan**_

(POV: Finn)

"Dude are you nuts?" Jake yelled at me after I stated my request. I simply shook my head no. "Well I'm pretty sure you are unless you _didn't _just ask me to set up a bunch of coals and light them on fire for you to walk across barefoot!"

"Dude just trust me on this." Jake sighed and walked off to get the materials; mumbling about how I was in love with a psycho. I quickly slipped off my socks and shoes and met up with Jake outside who was lighting the coals.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I stood before the path of fire and nodded; sealing my fate. Jake just sighed and stepped back. He knew he couldn't change my mind. Hesitantly I pressed my foot down on the coals; a sharp pain shot up through my leg making it feel like it was being split in half slowly. I yelped loudly and jumped back, falling on my butt. Jake just snorted from the sidelines as I rubbed my tender foot and I tried to keep my tears of pain at bay. Quickly I shook off the pain and hopped back up; taking a few steps onto the coals and just standing there. The pain was excruciating but I promised myself I would go through it for Flame Princess. I took a few steps further onto the hotter coals and a few tears escaped my eyes; hitting the path and causing little puffs of steam to rise up. I squinted my eyes shut to keep anymore tears from escaping and kept on walking, it felt like an eternity till my feet hit the cool soft grass but I at least I made it through.

(POV CHANGE: Jake)

It had been hours since I'd left Finn to his crazy task and he was still going at it. I watched him from the upstairs window as I munched on my everything burrito; he'd mastered walking across on his feet without any trouble so he got down on his knees and began to hobble across. While I watched him I began to sort of understand why he was doing this. I had been thinking back to that night and how Finn told me what'd happened between him and FP while I was saving the goblins.

At first I thought it was just some kiddy love but then I realized that Finn really loved this girl, why the heck else would he be walking on burning hot coals. It was really sweet…in a sadistic way. As I plopped the last piece of the burrito in my mouth I almost choked on it. Outside Finn had taken off all his clothes except his undies and went face first into the new set of flaming hot coals. I screamed as I watched his whole body tense up, his golden locks began to burn a little, and his skin began to redden in protest.

I was about to stretch out the window and stop him when he leapt up, panting but not crying. He saw me about to jump out and help him and he firmly shook his head no. Once night had fallen he'd done the same exercise a few more times then came inside to go to bed. As he entered the house I thought I saw a small bat fly out of a nearby tree.

"Marcy?" I quickly shook the thought from my head; the full moon was probably just getting to me. With that I snuggled into my drawer and waited for Finn to come up for bed.

. . .

(POV CHANGE: Marceline)

I quickly flew across the border between the snow and fire kingdoms, heat assaulting my cool skin. Using my stealth I snuck into the mountain like castle to look for FP's room. After a few minutes of creeping around and peeking into bedrooms I found the young girl and shook her awake.

"H-Huh? Who are you?" She asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm a friend. Listen there's something I wanna show you." I pulled a little holosphere out of my pocket and held it up; soon it showed all the footage I'd gotten of Finn walking on the coals earlier. The volume would turn up sometimes and she could hear him mumble "For Flame Princess" to himself as he trudged on further. By the end little fire tears cascaded down her cheeks and her mouth hung open in awe. "He really loves you Princess."

"I know." She said quietly to herself.

"Don't you love him back?" She blushed and nodded. "Then why don't you tell him that?"

"Because it doesn't work that way."

"Listen Flame Princess you need to stop thinking with that," I pointed to her head. "And start thinking more with this." I indicated her heart. "I know you believe that you two can't be together because of some elements crap but don't you see? Finn is willing to defy those elements because he loves you so much, now will you do the same for him?" At that moment I heard the yelling of guards and the tramping of footsteps towards the Princess' door and I made a swift escape through the open window in the bathroom. Well now that that was done all I had to do was make a little trip to the candy kingdom and my mission would be finished.

I flew down and into Bonnibel's room, placing the holosphere on her nightstand with a little note and flew back out to get back to my cave, the sun would be rising soon and that could only be trouble for me. Once I got back to the safety of my house the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon and I let sleep take hold of me; wondering what would happen with Bonnibel when she saw what I'd left for her.

. . .

(POV: Narrator)

"My lady, are you alright?" The head guard exclaimed as he burst through the door and surveyed the room, no one else was there.

"Yes I am fine; you may go back and rest now." The guards bowed and walked out, closing the door behind them. She sighed and fell back onto her bed; thinking about what that mysterious lady had said and showed her. _I can't believe Finn would do something like that…for me. _She began to think about what she would do to make their love work. It was risky considering she'd have to actually _get out_ of the fire kingdom first, but she would do it for him; for their love.

. . .

"What the heck?" Princess Bubblegum had just woken up and was about to call for some breakfast when something over to the right caught her eye. "What's a holosphere doing in here?" Once she lifted it she found a note, she could tell it was from Marceline just from the handwriting.

_Dear Bonnibel,_

_Thought this'd be something you'd wanna see. BLEH BLOO BLEE!_

_Marceline_

PB shook her head sadly and reluctantly played the video. It was probably just something the vampire queen had set up to scare her. But what played before her eyes was even more disturbing than some vampiric prank. There was Finn, physically harming himself for no reason at all! He'd done plenty of crazy things in the past; he went on random quests for no adequately explored reason and came back half maimed, he went diving into sea monster swamp to see if he could grow gills, and he took on monsters fifty times his size on a regular basis. But this definitely took the cake. Was he trying to become impervious to fire?

"Why would Marceline want to show me this?" But her bored expression soon turned to one of shock when she heard what Finn had been mumbling: "For Flame Princess." The holosphere dropped from her clammy grasp and shattered into a million pieces. But the video still played, as if trying to torture her. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Peppermint Butler came in at one point to ask her what she wanted for breakfast but she wasn't listening to him. She saw him cleaning up the remnants on the holosphere and trying to get her attention but she didn't care. All she could think of was _her_ Finn and that damned Flame Princess. _What could my Finn possibly see in that little girl? Wait wait wait! Hold up! Did I just say _MY_ Finn? I don't own him! I must be a little out of it this morning, yah that's it. _

"Just some raspberry tea peppermint butler," Her voice was a little shaky when she spoke. The little candy man bowed and exited, leaving the princess to her thoughts. "No way could I like Finn, he's fourteen! And not even my type! He's not that bright either, but it makes him really cute…wait what?" She gasped in shock at her last words; she couldn't like Finn that way…could she? Cackling laughter sounded behind her and she spun around to find Marceline the Vampire Queen lounging on her window sill.

"You're in denial." She smirked.

"Am not!" PB retorted.

"Oh Finn, I love you sooo much! Save me from the Ice King Finn, you're so handsome Finn!" Marceline mimicked her voice and made girly faces as she spoke.

"Shut up!" She stormed out of her bedroom.

"Denial~!" Marceline called after her in a sing song voice.

_**Well hope you all liked it! Don't really have an ending note. :/ Still worried bout people in Indonesia, hope everything is going okay over there If you're reading this and you live there can you tell me what's going on? Thanks a bunch people!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I wanted to take a little moment to thank everyone who has been so kind and helpful to me since the beginning of this fanfic (yes that was two days ago but still..) I appreciate all the pointers, suggestions, support, and all that stuff and I really love you all! I really wanna thank Autumnbreeze-49 for leaving magic reviews that make me smile a ton! :3 :D and also to Sweetums128neo because I felt and irk inside me when I wrote the whole "love" thing and your review made me realize why! So I'm probablygoing to go back and edit when I have the time And you're totally right so thanks for pointing that out bro! Anyways thanks a bunch EVERYONE and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter Huzzah~! Also WARNING: Princess Bubblegum is EXTREMELY OOC.**_

"What's so great about her? Anything she has I bet I have too! I'm prettier, smarter, richer, nicer, friendlier, sociable, tons of fun, how could he possibly like her more than me?" Bubblegum didn't know what had sparked her sudden interest in Finn but it just wouldn't go away. She tromped through the halls of the palace to do some science; it always helped her think rationally. She hadn't thought this way about him since she had been transformed into a thirteen year old a few months back. Memories from the times she spent pranking the Earl with Finn now flashed through her mind. Did he forget all about that stuff? Did it mean nothing to him? "How is she more important than me?" She wondered aloud in exasperation as she stormed into her lab.

"Don't get such a big head Bonni." Marceline tutted from her perch on a filing cabinet.

"Will you stop following me Marceline?" PB started pulling out materials for some random mixture while the Vampire Queen floated around her, relishing in her overly human emotions.

"Because you don't understand yet," She snickered as the princess knocked over a beaker in her frustration.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" There was a long silence in which Bubblegum continued her sciencey stuff while Marceline floated and stared.

"How much do you like Finn." She had waited a long time to ask this question for one very good reason; PB would be so focused on her science she wouldn't give any thought about lying in her answer.

"With all of my heart." She answered simply as she began to pour an oozing green slime into the concoction. Marceline smirked and floated out the door. Bubblegum froze in horrifying realization of what she just said, not noticing or caring about the overflowing sludge that was spilling onto her hand and the table.

It was about two o'clock in the kingdom of Ooo and Princess Bubblegum was on her way to the two adventurer's tree fort to stop the Finn from doing any other stupid stuff. When she arrived she saw Jake dumping some containers of gasoline onto the coals causing the flames to leap up and intensify. When he finished drenching the path he looked up and noticed her.

"Oh hey Princess! Watcha doin over here?"

"Well I came to speak with Finn," She said, eyeing the coals with bitterness.

"He's upstairs, can you tell him I'll be heading over to Lady's house in a bit?" She nodded. "You can just head right in." She thanked him and went into the house. Once I made it upstairs I found Finn shirtless looking at his reflection in the mirror; his body was basically a giant burn mark. Bubblegum watched his muscles ripple as he rubbed some of the worse spots. _When did he get so buff?_ Finn jumped back when he saw PB in the corner of the mirror. He threw a blue shirt on quickly much to her displeasure.

"P-Princess, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you Finny." She replied with bubblegummy sweetness. _Since when does she call me Finny?_ He thought curiously. She walked closer. "So why are you so into Flame Princess?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to ascertain that after seeing your body." She lied. No matter how much she hated the Vampire Queen she wasn't going to drag her into this. Finn blushed heavily.

"I just like her that's all." He mumbled.

"Yah but why do you?" She said, trying to hide her irritation.

"Well she's funny, a great girl to just hang with, and she's really pretty." Finn mumbled; a blush burned his place cheeks.

"But I'm all that stuff too!" She exclaimed.

"Peebles you're acting really weird," The adventurer said nervously. "What's going on?"

"Finn I know you don't really love the flame girl, you love me so let's forget about all this foolish fire stuff and be happy." Now he understood. She liked him.

"Princess I do love Flame Princess and you can't change tha— MMPFT!" Before he could finish his sentence PB slammed her lips onto his and pushed him up against the mirror. Finn struggled but soon all the fight left him and he sunk into the kiss. He knew it was extremely wrong, but for some reason it felt so right. When she broke the kiss the taste of bubblegum lingered in his mouth.

"Like I said; I know you love me." She smirked. Finn glowered over at her and she froze; she had seen Finn angry, sad, anguished, utterly shattered, but never had she seen him so furious, and at her to boot.

"Princess, I. do not. love you. Do you understand?" His words were firm and each one stabbed Bubblegum like a knife through her heart. He stormed out after that, leaving her bawling her eyes out on the ground. (Authors note: I know Finn has a policy not to make a princess cry but I felt that he would hate being used like that even more. :\)

. . .

"Thanks so much Flambo." I smiled gratefully at the small fire animal as he continued melting away at the glass in the back of my candle holder prison.

"Sure thing princess." After a few minutes of waiting the hole was big enough for me to slip through and I snuck out of the throne room while father and his subjects were distracted by the new court jester. I ran to my room to fetch my cloak and I made my way out of the palace, ducking every so often to avoid guards or subjects who would recognize me. Soon I made it to the border of the fire kingdom and the snow kingdom and I looked over warily. Yes being a fire elemental I could melt through this snow easy but that didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt.

No I had to forget about that; the whole reason I was here was to overcome the water element to be with Finn. I squared my shoulders and brought my foot down on plush snow, it felt as though someone was putting out my flame slowly and painfully but it soon subsided. I kept walking, thinking of Finn. Every time I took a step I flinched, searing pain coursing through my legs, soon I was limping through the snow while my energy slowly drained away. Several times I thought of unleashing my fire powers and melting all the snow in my path but I knew I needed to get through this.

"For Finn." I said those words over and over as I trudged through the snow, all the while a small bat holding a magic orb flutter around in the sky. Once I made it out of the snow kingdom I saw that my coloring had faded to an almost pink looking shade. I smiled to myself thinking something that made my fiery shade slink back onto my frame. _It was all worth it for him. _I happily began walking through a grassy field while I watched the little bat fly away.

. . .

It had been an hour since the whole Bubblegum thing and I was in the middle of training when something heavy dropped on my head, making me fall face first into the coals. I leaped up to find a bat zipping down only to transform into the lanky, long haired, Vampire Queen; Marceline.

"Yo Finn," She said slyly. "I've got a little something to show you." She retrieved the orb from the coals and spun it making a little movie of sorts start. In the orb I saw Flame Princess struggling through mounds of snow that ranged from the height of her waist to her shoulders. She looked like she was in terrible pain but she just kept on going. It made me get butterflies in my tummy. She was going through what looked like terrible pain…for me. Then I started to hear her mumbling something unintelligible.

"Can we turn it up?" She shook the sphere around and her voice became audible.

"_For Finn. For Finn. For Finn."_ She repeated those words until she made it out of the snow kingdom where she stood smiling and regaining her beautiful orange shade then went on her way through Ooo. I stood there blushing like an idiot while Marceline smiled at me.

"I know you two can make this relationship work."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've been around for thousands of years," She smiled ruefully as she floated upwards and changed back into her bat form. "I know exactly what true love is."

. . .

I had found I nice little secluded pond in some cotton candy forest where I sat down and dipped my feet in; it was excruciatingly painful at first but then it soon ebbed into a dull ache.

"Hey you!" I angry voice sounded behind me, I spun around to face some pink lady with a crown on her head, she must be Ooo royalty.

"Me?"

"No I meant the trees," She said snarkily. "Yes you! You're trespassing on candy kingdom soil, get out before I have you imprisoned!" I jumped up, pain charging through my legs as my feet hit solid ground.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know, I just stumbled upon this place I didn't know I was trespassing, I'll leave now." I hastily tried to escape the angry gaze of the older woman but for some reason she wouldn't let me pass.

"You wouldn't happen to be Flame Princess would you?" Her voice dripped with hate.

"Yes that's me." I said uneasily, what was this lady's deal? Out of nowhere she grabbed me by the throat and slammed me up against the tree, I yelped in pain and fright.

"So you're the one who took my Finn away from me." She seethed.

"W-what?" I could barely talk but my mind was moving a thousand miles a minute. What did she mean _her_ Finn, did he used to date this girl and he dumped her for me? She dropped me to the ground and spat on me, causing me to flinch and a sizzling sound filled the air.

"You're a fire elemental; you'd never work out with someone like Finn." She smirked maliciously down at me. I wouldn't let this girl get the better of me. I stood up, ignoring the constant pain throughout my body and stared straight at her.

"We can always try."

"So that's why you were putting your feet in the pond huh? Here, let me help you get over the pain of water!" She grabbed me by my flaming hair and started dragging me over to the water.

. . .

"Finn, bro we gotta go _right now_!" Jake yelled as he burst through the door.

"Jake what the hey hey is goin on?"

"I was going over to Lady Rainicorn's for dinner when I heard some shouting in the candy woods and I saw PB with Flame Princess, she looked terrified!" Finn was grabbing his sword and running out of the house before Jake could say anything else. He quickly followed suit.

_**Well theres a cliffhanger for ya! Hope everyone enjoyed! And have a wonderful night/day children! ;D**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holy shit I am SO DAMN SORRY! I meant to have updated earlier but tons of other stories barged in but I'm focusing on this story right now. And here's my guinea pig Mo to do the disclaimers that I oh so hate.**_

_**Mo: Em-chan does not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Just her random ass plot.**_

_**Em-chan: Hope you all enjoy **_

_**~Em-chan!**_

The sight that met Finn in the forest was more horrifying than he could've imagined. The two princesses were grappling on the ground in a flurry of hair pulling, biting, punching and bursts of fire. Jake hid behind a particularly large tree to shield himself from the two raging females. They hadn't seemed to notice the pair yet and kept on fighting. After melting Bubblegum's hair into her eyes it seemed as though FB was winning but Bubblegum's temporary blindness was making her attacks even more vicious. Soon she had the young girl cornered at the edge of the pond and she was slowly but steadily pushing her out over the expanse of water.

"Princess stop!" Finn yelled as he charged forward, sword raised in warning. But he stopped dead in his tracks when the candy princess faced him. He expression could only be described as demented.

"Stay back Finn, I'm doing this for you! Once we get rid of this _pest _we can be happy together."

"What is wrong with you?" Jake yelled from the safety of his tree. But the princess didn't respond to him; she just kept pushing Flame Princess closer to the surface of the lake. A few strands of fiery hair dangled themselves down into the shimmering water making her flinch a bit. Wisps of steam circled up from the pond as the strands went deeper and the princess was pushed closer to the surface. She was focusing all her strength into her upper body as Princess Bubblegum pushed harder. But her strength was rapidly failing her and she was just keeping her face above water.

"Its okay guys," Flames Princess called out in a strained voice. All of her hair had been dunked into the pond. The pain was agonizing and it took all her might not to cry out in pain. "I can handle her myself." The flame haired girl felt spent and she knew she couldn't fight off the older woman any longer; suddenly she got an idea. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed PB's shoulders. "If I'm going down you're coming down with me."

And with a newfound ferocity she threw herself and Bubblegum into the pond. There was a resounding splash and a giant wall of steam that billowed up from Flame Princess' extinguished being then; silence. Finn ran to the side of the pond and anxiously waited for the two to resurface. Suddenly two pink figures emerged from the water sputtering and coughing up water.

"Jake help me!" Finn shouted as he pulled Flame Princess out of the water and onto the candy grass. The yellow dog nodded and ran forward; pulling the other princess out and stretching his hand around both of hers in the shape of handcuffs. "Come on we have to get her to a hospital." And with that Jake grew large enough to fit Finn and Flame Princess in his free hand and he leaped over the Candy Forest and the wall to the kingdom.

(intense magic time skip!)

It had been over an hour since they'd all arrived in the Candy Hospital and after seeing the critical condition of FP Doctor Princess and Doctor Ice Cream immediately whisked her off to the emergency room. And soon after a thrashing crazy Bubblegum was escorted to the psychiatric ward by Nurse Pound Cake. For the first ten minutes Finn sat in one of the incredibly uncomfortable candy cane chairs praying that his princess would be alright. Then for awhile he just sat in front of the doors leading to the ER and stared at them; as if trying to will someone to come out and tell him that everything was fine. Not long after that he'd taken to pacing about the room with an agitated look on his face.

All the while Jake watched his brother in worry; he knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with Finn when he was like this but he desperately wanted to calm the boy. Luckily at that very moment Doctor Ice Cream walked through the doors and Finn ran over. They shared a few hushed words and the woman walked away leaving the adventurer standing there staring at the floor; silent and unmoving. Jake ran over as fast as he could.

"How's FP?" His voice was etched with concern.

"She's alive, but just barely. They're keeping her here for awhile to watch over her recovery and they're bringing in a few doctors from the Fire Kingdom to help out." He said solemnly.

"Can you go see her?" The boy shook his head and Jake patted his back. "It's for the best." And with that they made their way home. But not before Finn turned towards the emergency room doors and whispered:

"Get better Flame Princess, please."

(yet another time skip!)

"How are you feeling today FP?" Finn asked as he held her delicate hand in his. An IV was sticking out of her arm leading to a bag full of fire.

"Much better, thanks for visiting me so much Finn." She smiled gratefully up at her boyfriend. The minute Finn The Human got word that Flame Princess' condition had stabilized enough that she could receive visitors he ran straight to the hospital in the Candy Kingdom and had done so dutifully every day since.

(I'm putting this next part in italics because even though it's not a flashback its not the same scene as the one above this parenthesis thing…)

_After about a straight week of visits the fire elemental told him he needed some rest and tried to send him home. But he immediately refused; stating that he wouldn't leave the girl that he loved alone anymore. She blushed furiously and asked; _

"_You…love me?" And at that very moment Finn had taken Flame Princess' hand his and got down on one knee._

"_Flame Princess, I love you with all of my heart, would you please go out with me?" Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she sat in silence for a moment. Finn froze in terror; why wasn't she responding? He looked up to see little Flame tears trickling down her face; she wore the happiest smile in the world as she nodded her head repeatedly and whispered,_

"_Yes." Finn would have jumped on the hospital bed and bear hugged her that instant if it weren't for her condition. So he hugged her as gently as possible; but he put all of his emotions into that one hug to show her exactly how he felt. _

(end italics! :3)

"No problem m'lady." He brought his free hand up to soft her cheek. (Sorry if you guys don't use that phrase too. My family uses the word soft instead of "pet" because we think it sounds too pedo ;P) Over his visits to see her she'd regained much of her fiery color and was livelier every day. He bent down over her and kissed her lips thinking that everything was perfect.

_**Well there you have it everyone! The final finale to this story. I felt the ending was a little stupid but I really didn't know how to wrap it up ~ I honestly tried and I hope you all enjoyed the story. Sorry if crazy ooc bubblegum scarred you for life bro ;) But that's how I wanted her to be (I roundhouse most canon things in the face fyi.) Also My adorable guinea pig Mo who did the disclaimer is starving at the moment; he eats carrots and reviews so please feed the poor baby ); Lol anyways I love you all and thanks so much for reading my lame story **_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
